Apollo (TBD)
Apollo has been recognized as a god of the sun, light, archery, music and dance, truth and prophecy, healing and diseases, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Appearance In his human form Apollo is a tall young man that stands at around 6ft, with a lean build, blond hair and green eyes. In his true form his hair is much longer and has golden eyes that reflect the sun and burn with its heat when he is angry. All over his body are tattoos that symbolize his connection to the sun and light, and they also glow with power. In this form he wears a Greek outfit. Personality Apollo has a lot of personality with lots of contradictions. On one hand he acts with nobility and the poise of a God that benefits his role and potential to lead, which he uses whenever he needs to be 'official'. He is cheerful, kind, compassionate and almost seems like the perfect guy in many cases. However, he can also be brutal and cruel when things don't go his way. Such as when Hestia rejected him or when he assumed that she had chosen a young 'mortal', Issei Hyoudou, over him, resulting in a fight between the two. As a result of his incredible loss to Issei he has developed a deep hatred and rivalry with him, going as far as to set up a team, although he keeps his true identity hidden from them and hides them from the other Olympians as they all like Issei, with the intention of manipulating them into hurting Issei. He does also like to show off sometimes by making a show of things, coming from the entertainer in him. History At some point some of his flesh was stolen and that flesh was used to create a clone of him, who was given the name Apollon, although he rejects the clone and so it was left wondering alone. Before Issei returned from his training he was taken to Olympus, where he was introduced to the Gods including Apollo. Apollo was jealous of his closeness with Hestia and started a fight, which he lost badly. After he collected several individuals that he formed a team with secretly. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Immense Power: As a God he is incredibly powerful, one of the strongest in the Greek Pantheon. He is seen by many as the next Chief God of Olympus and his strength is well respected. He was capable of hurting Issei, who is arguably one of the strongest beings in existence. Solar Power: As a God of the Sun, Apollo is very powerful and capable of unleashing the power of the sun on his enemies in the form of solar flames. The heat alone is enough to force back weaker opponents and can burn gods. Light Manipulation: As a God of the Sun, Apollo is very powerful in using his light-based powers. It stated that Ultimate-class devils won’t stand a chance against his light power and take direct hit from him is likely to leave them either dead or near death. Immense Strength: Apollo's physical strength might not be the best out of the Gods, but it is still enough to handle the majority of supernatural beings. Immense Speed: Apollo is incredibly fast, possibly one of the fastest beings. He can turn into light and travel at the speed of light. Immense Durability: As a god, Apollo is very durable, although like his strength he is not the most durable of gods, but he can weather attacks from Issei to an extent. Master Magician: He is a master of magic and over his long life he has collected a massive library of magic spells of a massive variety like most Gods. Divine Aura: Apollo can imbue his physical attacks with his aura to increase their destructive power, and is also capable of releasing it to attack his opponents. Shapeshifting: Apollo is capable of shifting from his True Form in a human one at will. The actual transformation takes an instant, but sometimes he makes a show off it, which is the performer in him. Prophecy: As a god of prophecy he can glimpse into the future, mostly involuntarily through dreams. Archery: As a god of archery he is a natural shot, although overshadowed by his sister. Musician: As a god of music he is capable of playing any instrument like he was born to play it. Truth: As a god of truth he is capable of telling when people are lying in most cases, although Gods at his level and above are capable of lying to him freely. Flight: He is capable of flying in the air like most Gods. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Gods